This invention relates to scaffolding and particularly to an adjustable work table used on scaffolding.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,071 to Edwards which discloses a collapsible scaffold. The patent includes a pair of spaced apart vertical ladder configured frames with horizontally extending members upon which a board may rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,447 to Champigny discloses a foldable scaffold including a frame and a people supporting plank. U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,251 discloses a scaffold with unique hook and holder members. Of general interest are French patent 1,135,256 and Swiss patent 395,503.
The prior art focuses on scaffolding and none of the patents discloses a work table used in conjunction with scaffolding. The present invention may be used in conjunction with the prior art but it is unique and greatly enhances the ability of workmen to function on scaffolding.